Mixels (TV series)
Mixels is the sole TV series for the Mixels franchise that started airing on February 12, 2014, created by John Fang and Dave Smith. It consists of animated, 1-2 minute shorts and full-length, half-hour specials revolving around the Mixels, small creatures that can mix and combine with one another in creative and unpredictable storylines. Mixels is produced by Cartoon Network Studios and airs on Cartoon Network. The series is rated TV-Y7-FV. Plot Mixels is centered around a world of colorful creatures who can mix and combine with each other leading to hilarious and surprising results. They are comical, mischievous creatures that live in tribes. Each tribe is based around something unique. The Nixels are annoying and destructive little creatures that wreak havoc over the Mixel Land, trying to tear down and break apart the tribes. They are led by King Nixel and Major Nixel. Aspects There are a few major aspects that appear in nearly every, if not all, episodes of the show. They are listed below. Title Card A title card appears at the beginning of every episode of Mixels to date. There are both minor and major differences between all of them, but they always include some variant of the Mixels logo, and often combine that with the main scene of the episode. Action Each episode always includes at least one Mix or Murp of two different characters. Also included in a select few episodes are Maxes of three of a tribe. There is usually a situation that is fixed using these powers. Episodes Voice Cast *Carlos Alazraqui - Mesmo, Torts *Rodger Bumpass - Flamzer, Naut, Major Nixel *Dave Fennoy - Globert, Boogly *Justin Grollman - Nurp *Jess Harnell - Shuff, Vulk, Zaptor, Meltus, Burnard *Phil Hayes - Rokit, King Nixel *Tom Kenny - Flain, Seismo, Teslo *Andrew Kishino - Niksput *Phil LaMarr - Chomly, Flurr, Tentro *Sam Riegel - Vampos *Bumper Robinson - Footi, Glurt, Wizwuz *Dave Smith - Krader, Volectro, Zorch *Brian Stepanek - Magnifo *Fred Tatasciore - Slumbo, Jawg, Major Nixel, Nixels *Matt Taylor - Glomp, Hoogi *Billy West - Balk, Gobba, Lunk Awards and Nominations The show was nominated for a BAFTA award in 2014 for Children's Interactive Original.http://awards.bafta.org/award/2014/childrens/interactive-original Trivia *Either the first episode or promotional advertisement (depending on the theater) appeared before or after trailers, before The LEGO Movie in cinemas on February 7, 2014. ** There was also a sneak peek on Yahoo. *This is the first LEGO TV series without the use of CGI animation (Ninjago and Legends of Chima). Instead, this show uses ToonBoom Harmony software with animation by Atomic Cartoons. *In some countries, the shorts end with the Cartoon Network Studios logo, and Vulk inside of it, shouting "REMIX!" **The Arabic and Italian dubs are the only ones that we know of that dubs this logo, though the dubbed logo seems to only show up on some occasions. *The first full-length episode was Mixed Up Special. **The unnamed foreign special appears to have been the true first full-length episode, but it has not aired in the United States. **Many listings for Mixel Moon Madness mention it as an episode of a full half-hour version of the series, possibly making it the first full-length episode that is not officially a special. * Credits are available in Japanese versions of clips. * Kraw and Scorpi's voice actors are currently unknown. * The Korean version of the show is the only one to have an alternate title card in its respective language. ** Other languages of the show that translate the title do have a translated logo, but ddon't use it in epiisodes, only the apps. *In the United States, in addition to airing on Cartoon Network, the shorts have aired on sister network Boomerang-first during March and June 2014. **Currently, since the network's January 2015 relaunch, they are still airing. *The first few shorts, when uploaded to Cartoon Network's YouTube, included a different version of the Mixels logo which had a yellow-to-orange gradient rather than a solid yellow and took up most of the screen. This version of the logo also appeared on the Series 1-2 prototype bags, meaning it was likely the original logo for the franchise. Despite this, the various Mix splashes use the old gradient text, regardless of the logo. *The first season was produced in 2013, including the standalone minisodes from "Mixed Up Special". Gallery Sources and References External links * Official website * Mixels at the Internet Movie Database Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Content Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Infernites Category:Cragsters Category:Electroids Category:Frosticons Category:Fang Gang Category:Flexers Category:Glorp Corp Category:Spikels Category:Wiztastics Category:Orbitons Category:Glowkies Category:Klinkers Category:Lixers Category:Weldos Category:Munchos